


Sweet Thing

by orphan_account



Series: Bucky Wears War Paint [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Bucky Wears War Paint, Bucky isn't your typical Omega, Cunnilingus, Its sickening really, M/M, Omega!Bucky, Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, They're just in bed being in love, This is pointless but I wanted to write it, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because there is one, single ridiculously sweet thing that Steve will eat to the point of problematic; Bucky.</i>
</p>
<p>
In which Bucky naps, Steve watches, and we all get cavities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Sweet Thing 甜蜜蜜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692282) by [blakjc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc)



Steve’s got a sweet tooth. He’s always had a sweet tooth. Now, Bucky’s entire mouth is made of up sweet teeth, that’s why half their cabinet is full of various Little Debbie Snack Cakes. Steve’s single sweet tooth, it’s a refined thing. His palette prefers subtle sweetness, like carrots and pears. Or citrus-y sweetness, like lemon cake. 

No, much to Tony’s chagrin, Steve was not a huge apple pie fan. Bucky on the other hand can eat one all by himself. The sugar rations during the war had all but killed Bucky prematurely, but Steve always made sure (despite their low income) that Bucky had some iced cookies for his birthday, and a bag of sweets from Christmas.

But he’s getting ahead of himself. There’s a point. Because there is one, single ridiculously sweet thing that Steve will eat to the point of problematic; Bucky.

“Fuck, Stevie—always had a sharp tongue on you.” 

Steve hums. He can hear the metal creaking in their headboard where Bucky’s hands are compressing finger prints into the rot-iron. He hears little else though, with Bucky’s thighs tucked up around his ears. His fingers dig a little more firmly into the globes of Bucky’s ass for a better angle. It’s moments like this that Steve will absolutely admit to his sugar addiction. 

He sweeps his tongue gently over the sensitive flesh of Bucky’s hole and the man above him makes a noise that would bring any alpha to their knees. Steve growls and presses his tongue further, licking into the delicate sweetness and Bucky whines beautifully. The bed protests, but it’s nothing Steve hasn’t heard before.

When it’s all said and done, when Bucky’s come twice into Steve’s mouth and once with Steve buried deep inside, they curl up together in the mess of sheets. It’s like a game of Tetris to avoid damp spots.

Bucky snoozes, the quiet huff-huff of breath against Steve’s collar is reassuring. The arm whirrs occasionally, shutting down when Bucky drifts off to sleep and whirring back up when he wakes up just enough for it’s sensors to notice. Steve remains awake entirely, fingers carding through sweat-damp hair and watching the soft lines of his omega’s face shift with dreams. 

The arm whirrs awake again.

“Lucky you’re cute,” Bucky mumbles into Steve’s shoulder. “Creepy, you watchin’ me sleep.”

“I’m not the only one guilty in this bed.”

“I don’t count.”

“Of course you don’t.” He rests a kiss to Bucky’s damp temple, and the omega purrs contentedly. “Go back to sleep. It’s only ten, I’d hate to wake you up before noon.”

“Damn right.”


End file.
